Secret
by percysjackson
Summary: "'Cause two can keep a secret, If one of them is dead." In which a mysterious 'A' threatens to tell all of the McCall pack's greatest secrets at the same time that a mysterious new girl shows up in Beacon Hills. [Post Season 3B AU] [Slow Burn Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character]


***Note: This story only uses the IDEA of A from Pretty Little Liars, meaning that the PLL universe characters will not be in this story, and the plot will be much different from the show's besides the idea of A/A sending messages. This work is set in the Teen Wolf universe, and everything up until Post Season 3B will be canon in this story. Also, this story will be told in Third Person POV. The faceclaim for my Original Character is Troian Bellisario (Yes, I know she plays Spencer Hastings in Pretty Little Liars, and yes, I did that on purpose). This story is cross-posted on both Wattpad and Archive Of Our Own under the same username as I have on here. Thank you for choosing to read this story, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Avery Finch was about to unleash hell.

Just not in the way most would assume. She wouldn't be using fists or weapons or physical retribution of any kind, but through an even more dangerous method.

Her tool of ultimate chaos would be _words._

But not just any words, oh no, these were carefully plotted points that would bring her targets to their knees.

Oddly enough, to an uninformed onlooker, the stoic teenage girl would simply appear to be working on some sort of essay or school project as she sat at her computer, but if one were to look closer at the screen...

Nevertheless, five not-so-normal residents of Beacon Hills were about to have their lives changed forever. With one push of a key, Avery would completely decimate the peace that had settled over the quiet town, and pure destruction would follow in it's wake. Things would never be the same.

There would be no going back.

With a single twitch of her hand, her finger came down, pressing the enter key with a simple click.

* * *

Lydia Martin stood in front of her closet mirror, holding up different articles of clothing to her body as she tried to plan out her outfits for the next week. The strawberry blonde narrowed her eyes critically and pursed her red painted lips as her gaze moved back and forth between two different tops, attempting to decide which one would go better with the floral mini skirt laying neatly on her bed.

Before she could fully commit to either option, an alert sounded from her phone, telling her that she had received a text. Setting the two articles of clothing down, Lydia grabbed the device, swiping the screen and opening the new message.

 _Hey Lyds! Have you found any new girls to kiss lately? Or are you still acting like you're attracted to that new boyfriend of yours? Must be tiring pretending you're into guys all the time, when you're so clearly not._

 _That's right bitch. I'm here, and I know everything._

 _-A_

The strawberry blonde froze, her eyes wide as she stared at her phone with utter disbelief.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski pulled up to the driveway of his house, music blasting from his car radio. Mouthing along with the lyrics, he tapped the beat on his thigh with one hand while steering the car into his spot with the other. Head bobbing slightly to the beat, he shifted the jeep into 'parked'. Reaching over to the radio, he turned the volume down before tugging his keys out of the ignition.

Just as he was reaching for the door handle, a telltale ding was heard from his pocket, the sound alerting him to the fact that someone had messaged him. Leaning slightly to the side for better access, Stiles pulled his phone out of his jeans and unlocked the device, eyes scanning over the text.

 _Hiya Stiles! I heard you helped your friends get rid of the Nogitsune; quite ironic, isn't it? Do your friends know about what you did? Because I sure do._

 _That's right bitch. I'm here, and I know everything._

 _-A_

His breath caught in his throat and his mouth dropped open, his mind going completely blank out of shock.

* * *

Malia Tate was laying stomach-first on her bed, eyes darting to each of the multiple textbooks that were spread out in from of her. A yellow highlighter hung out of her mouth as she attempted to decipher her latest homework assignments. Her eyes were squinted with concentration as she skimmed the pages of each book, trying to find the information she needed.

Suddenly, a chiming sound broke her out of her focused state, notifying the girl that someone had texted her, a fact that she knew due to her teaching sessions with Stiles. Moving into a sitting position, she grabbed the electronic from it's spot on her nightstand. After spending a few frustrating moments trying to figure out how to work the device, she finally was able to open her messaging app.

 _Hey there Malia! Does your little boyfriend know what you did with that Lacrosse player behind his back? Tut tut, that wasn't very loyal of you. I wonder how Stiles would react if he knew your little secret?_

 _That's right bitch. I'm here, and I know everything._

 _-A_

Her phone fell out out of her hands and into her lap out of total shock, her horrified gaze staring blankly ahead.

* * *

Kira Yukimura was lounging on her bed, legs crossed underneath hers as she doodled in her notebook. She was currently drawing a depiction of a mountain, and while it wasn't perfect by any means, she was pleased to see that it was turning out rather well. Taking a moment to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she looked over her sketch.

Just then, she heard a low buzzing as her phone vibrated from beside her, telling her that she had gotten a text alert. Setting her notebook and pencil aside, she grabbed the device and opened her new messages, reading through the one she had just received.

 _Hey Kira! Have you told anyone the real reason why you moved to Beacon Hills? Especially what you did to that man back in New York. Hmm, I guess it really is always the quiet ones._

 _That's right bitch. I'm here, and I know everything._

 _-A_

It felt as if her heart stopped beating as she stared open-mouthed at the screen, completely startled as she gazed at the text.

* * *

Scott McCall was currently in his room, doing one-armed pull ups using the bar he had placed a few weeks before. In his unoccupied hand, he held a novel that he was currently reading for his English class. Thanks to his werewolf strength, he wasn't strained at all by the activity. He continued to read the chapter, having almost completed the assigned portion.

Just as he was about to turn the page, a brief ring came from his phone, the sound telling him he had received a new text. Agilely dropping down from the bar, he placed a slip of paper into his book to mark the page. Picking up his phone from where it was placed on his bed, he swiped his finger across the screen and looked at the message he had been sent.

 _Hi there Scotty! Do your friends know what really happened when you made that deal with Deucalion? Pretty wicked for a so-called true alpha. I wonder what everyone would say if they found out?_

 _That's right bitch. I'm here, and I know everything._

 _-A_

Eyes widening substantially, he went completely still, his expression one of pure disbelief.

* * *

It was done.

 _Avery Finch had just unleashed hell._


End file.
